Everything is Wonderful
by Sparklies5
Summary: This is a songfic to the song Wonderful by Everclear.Its my first fanfic..hope its good...well its about Neville's parents before they go insane and the tenseness right after Voldemort falls


  
  
Disclaimer-The Longbottoms belong to JK Rowling, as does Voldemort. But I made up that girl,and there hasn't been a mention of Neville's grandpa or mom,so I gave them names ok?Or did they tell you his mom's name...I don't remember...oh well  
  
A/N-I know that the song means something totally different than it does in this story,but i thought it could be used in this story too.I took out some parts ofthe song that didn't fit in with the story.This is my first fanfic,and if you don't like it tell me so but could you say it nicely please,and tell me why it wasn't good?I would really appreciate it.   
  
Everything is Wonderful   
By Sparklies5  
  
*Hey, ain't life wonderful? Wonderful, wonderful, wonderful... Isn't it wonderful now?*  
  
Voldemort was gone.He had been defeated.He wished he had been the one to do it,defeat Voldemort,Frank Longbottom was always saying to his family .But his family knew he was just relieved that Voldemort was gone,that his family was safe.But somebody, two somebodies,were still afraid,still frightened that there was more to come  
  
*close my eyes when I get too sad  
I think thoughts that I know are bad  
Close my eyes and I count to ten  
Hope it's over when I open them*  
  
The whole wizarding world closed their eyes and counted to ten many many times before Voldemort had been defeated.Everybody felt sad,depressed.As if this horror would never end.But yet it did.Or did it?  
  
*I want the things that I had before  
Like a Star Wars poster on my bedroom door  
I wish I could count to ten  
Make everything be wonderful again*  
  
Before,when Frank and his wife Kayla had been kids,there was no Voldemort,just childhood.Kayla had always laughed at Frank,who was obsessed with Muggle things,and had a poster for a Star Wars movie.She had teased him endlessly about it -how very "muggle" it was,and how the pictures didn't move.She had always been joking around,hiding deep feelings for Frank that she was too scared to acknowldege until seventh year.But only three weeks after their wedding...there was Voldemort-killing, control, torture.Sadness, fear, dishonesty.All traces of childhood were gone.Everybody had to grow up faster,get used to the fact that the world was not always good, before they were ready.And nobody could have what they had had before-the ability to trust their neighbors, not a day going by without apprehensively peering out your window,not even a Star Wars poster to remind them of how life had once been.   
  
  
*Hope my mom and I hope my dad  
Will figure out why they get so mad  
Hear them scream, I hear them fight  
They say bad words that make me wanna cry*  
  
Frank knew his parents had a problem with fighting,Frank knew that,after living with them the whole time Voldemort was in power .But, oddly enough,they were fighting now,in the time of peace without a shadow looming over them.They must have thought he was asleep by midnight,but he never was.He had always been up worrying,working during Voldemort's reign,and he hadn't gotten back into a normal sleep pattern.He could always hear them arguing, quietly at first but gradually getting louder until they were almost shouting.They were shouting about him,his family  
"Margaret,how many times do I have to tell you,Voldemort's gone, and most of his followers are in Azkaban.Everything is wonderful!"  
"Most of his followers,isn't that what you said?Most isn't all!There are plenty of his followers still out there,pretending they were being controlled-  
"They were being controlled!"  
"I would bet anything they were lying, Paul.How can you be so trusting of these people!They're evil at heart,and they will never change.They want their master back.All those that they think might know,they're going to go after!"  
"No they're not, Margaret!Frank,Kayla, and Neville are not in danger! Nobody is after them!"  
"Yes they are.Don't you see?They'll do anything-anything- to get their master back!They want revenge, Paul.I know they are going to come after any Auror they think might know-that includes Frank.They're coming,I feel it.And I don't know what I'd do if Frank were dead.Our only child...."  
The conversation would fade out around that point.And give Frank time to register in his mind what was just said.His mother's thoughts were exactly the ones in the very back of his brain,the ones he always pushed away,because they just didn't make sense.But to hear his mother say it....it just made it sound so much more real  
  
  
*Close my eyes when I go to bed  
And I dream of angels who make me smile  
I feel better when I hear them say  
Everything will be wonderful someday*  
  
The fights were coming more frequent,Kayla thought.She,too, had heard them fighting.What they were argunig about ran shivers down her spine.How could she think that?, she thought How can she still worry?. Though she was often reassuring herself that nothing bad was going to happen to them ever, she still felt frightened for their future,and she didn't know why,if she was so sure nothing would happen.She would drift into an uneasy sleep and have dreams of shining bright angels singing, singing that everything would be wonderful someday   
  
*Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world's so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
Tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
The baby sat in his grandmother's arms,staring up into her eyes.Neville.Such a beautiful little boy.How long would he be around?She couldn't help thinking these ominous thoughts, even though the sun was sending crystals of light through the window.He giggled.His grandmother gasped at how angelic his little laugh was.She smiled down at him through tears that blurred his smile that was so bright.Frank entered the room and sat down next to his mother.He looked at her seriously,holding her hand, and asked the question that had been on his mind for weeks "Do you think that I am safe, that there is no danger?"   
His mother knew what she really thought, how she wanted to tell him that nothing was safe for him yet, but she just couldn't bring herself to.Instead,she smiled, and told him "Of course you are, dear.Everything is just so wonderful" as a tear slid down her sunken cheek.   
  
*I go to school and I run and play  
I tell the kids that it's all okay  
I like to laugh so my friends won't know  
When the bell rings I just don't wanna go home*  
  
The girl looked at the time and her hear sank.It was almost three.Almost time to go back to the Longbottom house,and see the look in the elderly Mrs Longbottom's face that showed the fear she still carried,a fear that echoed in the girl.She too thought that it was not yet over, but a prologue to something awful, devastating to the family.The bell rang, and she started home  
  
*Go to my room and I close my eyes  
I make believe that I have a new life  
I don't believe you when you say  
Everything will be wonderful someday*  
  
Frank always used to pretend he was someone else with an adventurous life when he was little.He had always wanted adventure.He had stopped doing this when his Hogwarts letter arrived, and he had gone there, and discovering how Hogwarts was the adventure he had wished for.Now,many years later,he sunk down on his bed and pretended again.Only this time he wanted a normal life,one where half the time he wasn't looking over his shoulder,where his mother felt secure. He had seen the tear-it told him everything he needed to know.  
  
*Promises mean everything when you're little  
And the world is so big  
I just don't understand how  
You can smile with all those tears in your eyes  
When you tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
The girl asked Mrs.Longbottom what she thought was to come.Mrs.Longbottom smiled at her, but it was a smile that didn't hide her apprehension "I don't know".But the girl didn't want to be lied to.She knew Mrs.Longbottom wasn't telling her something.The something was hidden under her troubled smile.But the girl already felt something was going to happen.Something was going to happen tonight  
  
*I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
Frank now knew something was not right.He couldn't tell himself that everything was wonderful anymore.He didn't want to hear his parents say it, or his wife say it.Something was coming for them.Now.During Voldemort's time,he used to always know what to do.His mind would be clear when everyone else was panicking.That was what made him such a great Auror.But all his Auror skills had left him,and now he was just a frightened man,lying in his bed,waiting for what evil was to come.The door burst open,and four people slunk in,wands out,and snarling.  
"Where is our master?" a dark haired woman whispered  
" I don't know" Frank said quietly,fear rising  
"Don't lie to us,for we can hurt you.We can drive you to insanity" said a young boy.It was...Crouch?Barty Crouch Jr.?How could this be?  
"I don't know,I tell you!Why would I need to?" said Frank,the fear and anger obvious in his voice  
Crouch glowered at him, then raised his wand.  
  
*I don't wanna hear you say  
That I will understand someday*  
  
I don't understand what is happening to me.Pain.Just pain.Thats all there is, just pain.Hurt,Cries.There is no happiness,no goodness.Just constant pain,Why did I always hope,why did I always try,when there is nothing in the end. Anguish,Torment. They always say good deafeats evil.If I'm on the good side,then how can they be doing this to me?Why is the evil not gone. So much pain.Maybe I am on the evil side then.Maybe they're the good ones,and I have been fighting for the wrong side.Fighting for too long.  
They've got her now.No!They must stay away from her!Fight Kayla!Don't let them...this is worse than being tortured....how could they torture her?I am sure they are evil now,i am good,but what does it matter when good never wins anyway? The tree outside,the one that has always frightened me, is coming for me now.It is reaching for me.I can see inside it is hollow.Hollow and dark.It is going to pull me in .I can't let myself be pulled outside,becasue it is raining blood.i don't want to go there,to the darkness.It is dark where I am now, but it is darker there.Mosquitoes are flying around me, and they are taking my blood to feed to the bloody clouds,the mosquitos are taking the blood of all the world.   
The world is black, is dark, is evil.Why does anyone want to live in it?  
  
  
*Somedays I hate everything  
I hate everythingEveryone and everything  
Please don't tell me everything is wonderful now*  
  
Margaret Longbottom heard cries,heard screams.It was happening.What she knew would happen for a long time,even though no one believe her.No.It wasn't.She had to be dreaming.But she wasn't.She turned to Paul,who was sleeping.How could he sleep through his son's screaming?She shook him awake, shouting "Something's happening Paul,something's happening!"He woke up quickly yelling back "What is it,what is it?" until he heard the screaming.  
"Oh God."he whispered  
They ran out of the room.The screaming had stopped.Margaret was dizzy.Where is Frank?Kayla?Neville?  
The door to their room was already ajar.They walked up to shaking with terror.They finally reached the door.  
Their eyes met the sight that was a parent's worst nightmare.  
"Nooooo!Not my son!Not my daughter-in-law!"  
There was Frank and Kayla,on the ground,wriggling,squirming,their eyes rolling to the back of their heads, their mouth moving but nothing coming out.  
"Frannnk!Kayyla!"  
Paul stood by the door,his mouth open in disbelief.When it set in,anger started rising in his throat,but he didn't scream.He just wrenched his eyes away from the floor,into the sky.In the distance was four people on brooms.He knew it.He knew they were the ones who had done this.Finally his scream came out-a scream of pain, agony, and anger.This pain,agony,and anger eventually led him to commit suicide.  
  
The girl entered the room.There were Frank and Kayla.Still on the floor like they had been an hour before when they had been killed.Great-Aunt Margaret was crying downstiars, and Great-Uncle Paul was marching around the house with hate in his eyes.Her parents were trying to calm them down.She didn't want to see her great-aunt and uncle this way.She wanted to see her aunt and uncle,though.She wanted to know what happened,instead of having to have horrible images of what happened for the rest of her life.When she looked down at them,she realized what had happened to them all of a sudden.It had sunk in.Her aunt and uncle had gone insane.No more would Aunt Kayla laugh at her jokes,and telling her some of her own.No more would Uncle Frank sit her on his lap and tell her stories.She sank to the ground, and held her aunt's and uncle's hands crying silent tears,not thinking of any but how it felt to be tortured.Finally she got up,and walked over to where Neville was still sleeping.He doesn't know,she thought,He doesn't know his parents are no longer fit to take care of him.He won't have real parents.Just people who don't know who they are.One last tear ran down her face as she hugged the baby Neville close to her, hoping for him, wishing for him  
Hoping that he would have a better fate than his parents  
  
*I don't wanna hear you tell me everything is wonderful now* 


End file.
